The Academy
by Stratton
Summary: Inspired by Harry Potter First attempt please leave feedback.


THE ACADAMY

CHAPTER ONE: LIFE AS OUTCAST

Waking up at 6 in the morning to the sound of your younger brother crying under the power of your fathers cruel words sounds like hell, but for Jake Griffin it was all too real. He slipped on a shirt and a pair of torn up jeans and strolled downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. When he reached the kitchen his mother was skinning what look like roadkill. His younger brother had locked himself in the downstairs bathroom to escape his abusive father who had collapsed in front of the T.V to watch last weeks emmerdale. He walked to the fridge and opened it when it slammed shut in front of him, he sighed deeply and looked at his mother who had her arm extended towards him, "no food until you've hovered the house and got your brother out of the bathroom, and get your little brat of sister out of bed!" screamed Hannah Griffin. Swallowing his anger Jake walked to the cupboard under the stairs and grabbed the hoover. As he dragged it up the stairs he heard his father yell "lift it up, don't drag it or you'll pay for new stairs!" "with what?! You don't pay me anything and wont let me get a job!" Jake screamed at his dad. He heard his mother drop the plate she was holding and come into the hallway "don't you DARE talk to you father that way or you'll be eating through a straw!" she yelled holding her hand up towards his throat as if to choke him, Jake dropped the hoover and was lifted of the floor holding his neck, his mother was choking him, but she was stood 4 feet away. "OK im sorry!" Jake struggled to stay while turning blue. Hannah withdrew her hand and walked back into the kitchen. Jake sat on the stairs for a second before lifting the hoover up the stairs angrily. The Griffins were not what you and I would call a "normal" family, they were Warlocks. Warlocks use dark magic, Wizards use good magic, Warlocks and Wizards have been at war for thousands of years, some are more powerful than others, the more enemies vanquished, the more powerful they become. Robin (Jake's father) and Hannah (Jake's mother) were very powerful warlocks and had the powers many dreamed of having. Jake had reached the landing with the hover, he plugged it into the socket behind the bookcase and walked down the hall to the room next to his, he knocked genteelly on the door and entered slowly, his sister, a small, slim good looking brunette looked up at him. "time to do your chores for the miserable bastards downstairs" Jake said forcing a smile, Abby smiled weakly back at him as her closed the door quietly. After several hours of cleaning, hovering, scrubbing and washing nearly the whole house, Jake, Abby and Paul got permission to grab something to eat. As they entered the kitchen they saw 3 slices of bread and a jam jar with barely enough left for one. Paulspread a bit on his and passed it to Jake who looked in it and passed it to Abby, then cutting his slice into half's and putting a half on his younger siblings plates, "you have it" he said as he went upstairs to brush his teeth. Jake was mid way through brushing his teeth when there was a long bang on the door. He spat back into the sink, wiped his mouth and looked at himself in the mirror. "Jake!" his father screamed through the door "Jake! Get out here now!". Jake walked over and opened the door, his father had pressed his face so close up to the door that when he opened it he was almost touching his Jake's nose. "me and your mother are going to see the source" he said while spitting bits of breakfast into Jakes face. "while we are gone you are to watch over your younger siblings do you understand?" he asked already knowing the answer, Jake nodded. "Good, no magic or leaving the house!" he yelled, as he turned into dust. Jake walked downstairs to find his little brother in tears behind the dining room table in his sisters arms. "whats up?" Jake asked getting a glass from the cupboard, "mum forced him against the wall" Abby said looking gloomy at Jake. Jake sat down in the living room, putting his orange juice on the floor beside him and resting his head between his hands. Abby followed quickly and sat next to him. "we have to get away" she said quickly, "we cant last much longer with these people" Jake looked at her, then looked straight in front of him. "even if we got away from them, they'd find us" Jake said "they always do". "well we have to do something!" Abby begged, "like what?! our parents are very powerful! We cant do anything!" Jake snapped. Abby looked shocked as she walked backwards into the kitchen, "how much longer can we keep this up Jake?" she walked into the kitchen to comfort Paul. Jake silently agreed with his younger sister, they had to get away from them.

*

The next morning started worse then the last. His sister was begging her mother to stop hitting her. This filled Jake with rage as he forced on some clothes and ran down stairs, his father was in the toilet judging by the revolting smell coming from across the hall. He ran into the kitchen were he saw his sister in the top right hand corner of the dining room being chocked by her mother from a distance, it was a life changing split second decision, he could watch and hope her sister didn't die, or he could risk everything and try (and probably fail) to stop his mother. Jake, Abby and Paul were never allowed to practise there magic so only did when their parents were out, so he was no match for her, not with his powers against hers as she had picked up many from vanquished enemies. He saw his sister slowly get bluer and bluer, as he made his choice. He raised his right arm and palm facing upwards he thrust his arm across his chest, making a knife fly from the counter across the room. Abby dropped from the roof and a loud scream was heard, his mother fell to her knee's and onto her front with a kitchen knife sticking out of her back. Jake, Abby and Paul all looked in shock at what just happened. There were no words exchanged for several minutes until there were several black oval shaped balls that raised from Hannah's back, they were outlined with a glowing blood red skin. They raised straight up and one by one started rushing into Jake's chest, Jake's arms raised so they were at the same level as his shoulders, as the entered his chest his eyes closed and he took a deep breathe in. Robin came out of the toilet and slammed the door with a bang, "what the bloody hell is going on out here?!" he yelled fiercely as he turned and saw the last few orbs enter Jake's chest he knew instantly what had happened. "no, no, NO!!!!" he screamed "you ungreatful little brat! You are all going to pay for this!" he yelled fiercely, he turned his hand over so his palm was up and stared at Jake, who was stood sideways on looking at him, suddenly a ball of fire appeared in his hand and he threw it as hard as he could overarm towards Jake. Time seemed to slow down, he had a heightened sense of things, the screams of his little sister and brother rang in his ear like an alarm, the flys seemed to stand at a complete still. He watched as the ball of fire came closer and closer before he raised his hand, the fireball landed in his hand, it did no damage as it just stood an inch from his hand, when he moved his hand, the ball moved with him. His mothers powers have made him more powerful than his father, for the first time in his life he felt as if he was in control. "no, Jake please no" Robin begged, "ill forget the whole thing, your free to go" said robin. Jake, Abby and Paul couldn't belive what they were hearing, their father was begging for his life. "better yet" Robin said getting on his knee's "ill leave, you have the house!" he begged "if you kill me all the warlocks in the world will be after you, you wont belong anywhere!" he screamed at Jake. Jake glanced at his sister, then to his brother who were frozen in fright. Jake closed his hand, and the ball of fire disappeared. "thank you! Thank yo-" mid sentence Jake cut him of by forcing his head against the toilet door, Robin lay dead, leaking out his brains. It was over, all the years of being bullied and abused, over in the space of 60 seconds. He looked over to his sister and brother, "happy now? I did what you asked, now we are going to be hunted" Jake said to Abby. Another group of black orbs entered Jake's chest as he went to walk away. Jake sat in the living room making fire and electricity balls appear and disappear in his hands. His sister walked in, she was only 14 years old, she was small and slim with a black eye and bruises on her jaw. "you did the right thing" she assured Jake, "she was going to kill me" she said as she forced her hand into his. From then on they were outcasts, hunted by warlocks and hunted by wizards, they had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. After a brief discussion they agreed they would rebel against the warlocks, they would attempt to gain power and do the impossible, over through the source.

*

3 months had passed since then. Jake, Abby and Paul (who is now 9) lived in a broken down apartment on the river Thames in London. Over the 3 months there were 6 attacks by warlocks, but non by wizards, this struck the trio as odd, in 3 months Jake has slain nearly 20 warlocks, Abby had slain 2 and Paul was still learning his natural born powers. A loud knock at the door woke Abby up, who followed the rules set by Jake and woke him up. Both of them answered the door on guard just in case of a surprise attack. There were 3 people outside the door, a tall man with blonde curly hair stood to the left, a women in her 50's on the right and elderly man in the middle. "hello" said the elderly man "my name is Jack Phillips" this is Roger Barkelton and Cassie Lorsot" "may we come in?" Jake said nothing, instead just pushing the door open and closing it behind them. "what do you want?" Jake asked bluntly, "we are here representing..." Phillips glanced at Cassie, "the academy of wizardary" Phillips finished. Jake turned to face them with a confused and shocked face, "Abby go to Paul" he said quickly to her. Abby looked at him, glanced at the 3 strangers and walked into another room. "we come in peace, we don't want any trouble" said Phillips. "then why are you here?" asked Jake cautiously, "we need your help" Phillips said painfully. Jake let out a forced laugh, "this is some sort of joke right?" Jake questioned, "im not the type to crack joke's Mr Griffin, we have been watching you for some time now, you have become far more powerful then we ever would of imagined. Our academy is under constant threat. We need someone who can fend off warlocks as well as you do" Phillips said. Jake looked deep into his eyes to see if this was a trap. "why would I do that?" Jake asked feircly, "whats in it for me?" he quickly added. Phillips opened a briefcase and got out a document and handed it to him. "free scholarship for you, your sister and your brother, we'll take you on as students and anytime a warlock pops up, you do your thing" Jake looked from him to the letter, it read

_You have been welcomed into Springbeck the academy of wizardary and witchcraft. This academy offers a wide variety of subjects and helps younger wizards to control their powers safely under complete supervision._

Jake was interrupted while reading, "we will return at the same time tomorrow for you decision, we strongly recommend you accept, its whats best for your siblings, your a wanted man now, our sources tell us that you have 6 bounties on you head, we can offer some protection if you offer us the same" Phillips said as he ushered the other two out the door. Jake really didn't like the idea of being surrounded by wizards that could cross him at any time, but he had to do what was best for Abby and Paul. Paul and Abby came out of the room to sit across from Jake in the dark, dingy apartment barely lit by the sun through the closed curtains. No words were exchanged as he read the rest of the letter. "any suggestions?" Jake muttered, "it sounds like a good deal Jake, we can't keep running forever" Abby said. Jake left the letter on the table and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, Jake had short brown hair which was never tidy, he had a muscular build which he got from his father. Rachel's hair was darker than Jake's, and tidier since her parents died, she looked after her little brother while Jake was out. The youngest, Paul had light blonde hair which resembled the sun and a rather flat face. The 3 siblings had to stand up for each other over the years against their parents who had beaten them since an early age. Jake stood in the shower leaning against the wall, he could'nt belive what had just happened, Wizards had came for his help, a Warlocks help, but no matter how much he tried to deny it he silently agreed with his sister, they were sooner or later going to be tracked down by collegues of his parents. It was a cold winters day in London, the Griffins had gone into a small cafe on the corner of their street called Enrigais. This is where they useally came to get out of the apartment. Abby kept staring at Jake as he read the paper. A few table's behind he heard something, "yeah I know, a warlock is coming into the academy!" Jake turned around to see three 30 year olds sat carelessly sat around a circular table. One of them cought eye contact with Jake and quickly changed the convocation. Jake turned back around to see Phillips walking towards them, "hello there, i havn't notice you come in here before?" he said, Jake looked at him cautiously, "we come here alot now" Abby replied, breaking eye contact with Jake he looked down to Abby and Paul. Phillips look surprised, "well its a good job Wizards have been told not to attack you then" he chuckeled. "why's that?" Jake said still giving him an unwelcoming stare, "because this my dear boy, is a Wizards cafe, this whole place is invisible to the eyes of a human being". Jake and Abby looked around, "so all these people....are Wizards?!" Abby asked. "yes, you'd proberly be dead if the order wasn't passed so they are not aloud". Jake stood up, looking around still looking shocked at this. "Abby look after Paul, Mr Phillips can I have a word" Jake insisted. So Jake and Mr Phillips sat down at a table a few metre's away from the one Abby was sat at. "about this proposel" Jake looked at Abby who nodded at him, "We'd be more than happy to oblige to your terms". A wide smile appeared on Phillips's face, "on behalf of Springbeck we would like to thank you and welcome you to our academy" he stood and shook Jake's hand. "you and your sister will enter in 4th and 6th years, with the option of two more years then 4 years at Springbeck University, your brother will be in Springbeck Juiner school right next door" Phillips explaned. "Do we need anything?" Jake asked, "yes, here are a list of things, you can get from this location, again humans cant see the place so don't draw to much attention" Phillips said. "I will be off now, good day" he said as he walked into the cafe. Jake walked back to his sister and brother and sat down. After explaining what is going to happen they finished their drinks and teleported to the location Phillips had given him.

CHAPTER TWO: ADJUSTING TO THE NEW LIFESTYLE

Arriving in a bright, well lit area many older Wizards sensed warlocks and began to teleport away, but most didn't realize, thinking they were safe as warlocks had not enter this part of the world for centuaries. All 3 of them looked around, it looked like a small town filled with different types of shops. Paul looked above, "wow! Look!" he shouted drawing alot of attention to them, there was a large dome which incased the town, the dome was watery blue and transparent with the occasional ripple here and there. Jake pulled out the list Phillips had given him while Abby and Paul glanced around excitedly.

_Before you arrive at Springbeck you will need the following..._

_Beginners manual for self defence – by Roger Dancen_

_Beginners manual for potions and herbs – by Tony Illwood_

_A brief history of ancient beasts (level 1) – by Dave Lamb_

_Famous wizards and warlocks – by Wendy Mc Carthey_

_Fire, Earth, Air and Water (level 1) – by John Mayor_

_Dark Magic – by Sarestica Tumberfeild_

Jake looked up from the list, "a book store first it appears" he muttered. Jake, Abby and Paul all wondered through the crowded town until they saw a shop with, "Ron Marlows book store" across the window. As they entered the store an elderly man came through a door behind the counter, "can I help you?" he asked kindly with a weak smile on his face, "erm yeah please, im looking for these books" Jake said passing the storekeeper the letter as Abby and Paul explored the shop. "Ah" the shopkeeper said, "someone's first yea" he paused as he looked from Jake and Abby who looked to old to be first years, to Paul who looked to young, he looked confusingly towards Jake. "new to the school" he said calmly. "oh, well these first 3 books should be for your brother, and as for your sister she will need the same but at an intermediate level, you of course, at a higher level" the shop keeper said browseing the shelf, "ok, can me and my sister have a copy of each beginner's too?" Jake said. "of course" the shopkeeper said with a small smile oviously annoyed he had to move the ladder back again to get another 2 copies down. "Thats 30 senkals please" said the shopkeeper. "oh i didn't think about the cost, sorry ill come back later" Jake said moving towards the door. "here you are" Abby said giving the shopkeeper 3 silver peices, "many thanks" said the shop keeper, "good day" he added as he went back into the room behind the counter, Jake, Abby and Paul left the shop, Jake stared at Abby wondering where she got the money, "Phillips gave it to me before we left the coffee shop" she said. "thats the books sorted then" muttered Jake pulling the list from his pocket.

Enchanted Chestplate – for practising duelling

Spider eggs x12

Frog scales x12

Eye of newt x 12

Limpwurt root x 12

Dragon hide armour

Jake looked around for any shop that might sell these items, he passed the list to Abby who looked at it carefully. "Excuse me" Abby said to an elderly Wizard, "can you tell me where we can find these items?" she added passing him the list. "the ingredients you can find in El Torangerois, up the high street on your left, cant miss it, the armour is even further up the high street next to the Frosad bank" the elderly man said smiling sympathetically at the three of them who were clearly lost. "cheers" Abby said smiling thankfully at the man. They made their way up the high street until Paul yelled "there!" he shouted yelling and pulling on Jakes shirt. El Torangerios was a rather posh looking shop, it was clean and welcoming, as they entered the shop Jake went to the counter to talk to the young looking women behind it as Abby and Paul went browsing around the store. Paul turned around and walked into a girl, "Paul!" said Abby "sorry about that" she added with a friendly smile. "Its alright" she said smiling from Abby to Paul then back to Abby, "I don't think i've seen you before, what house are you in? Im assuming you attend Springbeck?" Said the girl. "We're just starting" Abby replied, "Oh well with a bit of look ill see you in oak, all the good Wizards are in oak" she chuckled. "Im Abby" she said politly laughing back, "Im mellisa" said Mellisa smiling. "Thats 18 Senkals please" said the young lady opening her hand, just as Jake turned to Abby to get the money there was a large explosion a few shops down, screams poured in from outside as scared and confused wizards and witches ran in the opposite direction. "Stay here!" Jake yelled pointing at Abby who was holding Paul looking as shocked as each other. Jake opened the door and started fighting past the crowd to see what was going on, the whole end of the street was deserted now apart from 3 muscular men, 2 of them had bold heads and the other had a pony tail, "Where is he?!" demanded the one with the ponytail who was stood in the middle as he lifted someone off the floor and threw him against the window of book shop. Jake recognised the man at once, it was Phillips. Jake imediatly threw his hand forward as a blast of black came from his palm throwing one of the bald headed ones of his feet, he landed 12 foot behind where he was, with serious burn marks on his chest. The other two looked at their partner then looked at Jake, an evil smile came across their face as they moved together. "And there stands the great Jake Griffin!" he roared. Jake wasn't surprised he knew his name, especially as if what Phillips had told him was true. "five thousand senkals for killing you Jake, its nothing personal.... strictly buissnes" he said grinning "I take your head back to the source, and he premotes me to senior staff" he yelled proudly as a shimmering red sword appeared into his hand from out of nowhere, it stayed red for quater of a second before it became normal. "So as I say, nothing personal" he said as he threw the sword as hard as he could towards Jake who just managed to duck and strafe to the right before it hit him in the face, but as he stood up a blue flash hit him in the left arm, sending him to the ground clutching his shoulder. Both warlocks walked over to him and towered over him. Big mistake. They must have forgotten about Phillips as he stood and yelled "stectarlum!" thrusting his hand towards them. The other bold headed warlock let out a short loud sqeeul before his chest exploded outwards. Jake presumed the only one left was the leader as he was nearly twice as tall and as broad. He stared daggers at Phillips before noticing a large flash of red hitting his square on the right side of his face. But to Jake's amazement, he didn't fall back or explode like others in the past, instead he let out a loud cry and yelled "Ill be seeing you again Jake!" as he vanished into dust. Large orbs that had lingered until the conflict was over shot into Jake. Another load headed towards Phillips, but he waved them away. Jake's vision started to blur and his hearing sounded like everyone was yelling from far away. The last thing he remembered were 2 blured people shaped objects running to him screaming his name, he layed his head back and let the darkness in.

*

Awaking in a daze Jake heard voices so decided to keep still to hear what they were saying, he could vaguely hear his sister talking to the nurse, "I don't know how to tell you this" he heard her say "im not sure if he'll ever wake up" she added in a manly voice. Abby burst into tears with her little brother as they heard Jake moan. They both looked at Jake who opened his eyes "holy sh-" Jake started as Abby interrupted him "JAKE! I thought we'd lost you!" she said clinging tightly round his neck. "What I miss?" he asked. "Well Phillips came round to thank you for not being a coward, he dropped this off" Abby passed Jake a newspaper called The Daily Evora, the front page had in big letters

_HEROIC WARLOCK SAVES THE DAY?_

_Jake Griffin, a 16 year old Warlock risked his life to save Springbeck academeys headmaster Jack Phillips. Jake and his two younger sibilings are enrolling to the academey at the start of the new term, there has been much commotion over the last few days over whether it is smart to allow a Warlock inside the grounds of Springbeck, but most opposers changed their opinion after hearing about Jake's heroic act of selflessness. The Warlocks involved are yet to be identified._

"Your a celebrity now Jake" Abby said while grinning. Jake read the begginging again "Phillips is the head?" Jake asked surprised. "Indeed I am" said Phillips entering the room, "many thanks for standing your ground when many would have fled" he added firmly. "Dont mention it" Jake said in a very questionable voice. "I have more information for you to fill in, just tick the boxes as you wish" Phillips said giving out 3 sheets. "anyway, I have to leave, govereners meetings, fun never stops" he said with a weak smile. "see you soon" said Jake, "bye" said Abby, Paul just waved energetically. Abby took a sheet and glanced at it

NAME:DATE:

YEAR:HOUSE:

SUBJECTS FOR NEXT TERM:

DEFENCE AGAINST MAGIC (_)

HUMAN STUDIES(_)

POTIONS(_)

NATURE STUDIES(_)

ENVIROMENTAL STUDIES(_)

HISTORY OF MAGIC(_)

CHARMS(_)

MORPHING(_)

DARK/LIGHT MAGIC(_)

PRACTICAL WORKSHOP(_)

FAMOUS SOURCERS AND EVENTS(_)

COOKING WITH MAGIC(_)

BEWITCHING (_)

Abby looked at it excitedly. She noticed there were two pieces of paper, she turned over

EXTRA CURRICULAR ACTIVERTIES

WASTELANDER(_)

RUGBY(_)

FOOTBALL(_)

MOTORSPORT (16 +)(_)

DUELLING(_)

EXTRA CLASSES (PLEASE LIST CLASSES)(_)

POTTERY(_)

MEDIA CLUB(_)

MORE EXTRA CURRICULAR ACTIVERTIES COMMING SOON

Jake had been reading his letter and for the first time looked exited, he ticked most the boxes on the first sheet apart from environmental studies, nature studies and cooking with magic. Abby ticked all of them. They both eagerly turned the page. "whats wastelander?" Jake asked, "not really sure" Abby answered. Jake ticked wastelander, rugby, motorsport and duelling where as Abby ticked all three educational ones. Abby helped Paul choose his options which were alot easier and simpler than her own. A different nurse came in to tell Abby and Paul that vistiting hours were over, Abby looked blankly at Jake. "Ill see you at home then I guess" Abby said unervingly. "Im going with you" Jake said. "No your not" snapped the nurse fiercely. "I have to look after them, so yes, I am... give me a release form" he snapped back along with an aggressive face. The nurse stormed of as Jake slid out of bed wincing. The nurse returned with a doctor. "when you sign this and leave the hospital it will be your own fault if anything happens" he said in an angry tone. Jake scribbled his name down scruffily. After hiring a taxi they were back in their apartment, still damp and dark. As they opened they heard an enverlope get pushed against the wall, Paul grabbed it and passed it to Jake who took hold of it thanked him and sat down letting out another wince. Abby took the letter from Jake as it didn't look like he was ever going to open it. A silence filled the room as she read it. "There's a boat leaving tomorrow night, we need to get that to SpringBeck" Abby sad smiling, she looked at Jake as her smile faded away. "Im sure they can do something when we get there" she said looking at the pain on Jake's face. Several hours later Abby had finished washing the plates from tea and crept past Jake (who was asleep on the sofa) into her room. Jake woke up the next morning to find his sister dragging 3 large suitcases and leaning them against the wall near the door. "Morning!" Abby said enthusiastically, "morning" Jake groaned, "your not taking all that?!" Jake yelled staring towards the suitcases. "Of course im not! Thats yours and thats Pauls" she pointed at the 2 small suitcases, the last one was nearly 3 times the size of his, but he couldn't be bother to kick up a fuss. "Abby, we're going to need money sooner or later. How much do we have left?" Jake asked not expecting much. "we don't" she replied simply. "I saw much putting something into her bedroom wall not to long ago, Im going to see if there's any there" he said to her. "Ill watch Paul then, be carful Jake" Abby said. After a small portion of beans on toast (which was really beans on bread due to the awful toaster) Jake caught a train from London to a small village just outside called Appledoor. He caught a bus into the village and walked up the hill. The house hadn't changed at all apart from a stags for sale sign out front. He walked up to the door as it opened on his approach, "hello, are you here to look around the house?" asked a tall man with white hair and a slightly crooked nose. "yeah i don't need an appointment do I?" Jake asked. "Of course not! Let me show you around" the man closed the front door and lead Jake to the space where he had mashed his fathers head against the sideboard. "The owners moved to southern France a few months ago, proberly cause of the weather i'd imagine" he laughed to himself, Jake forced a laugh then asked "Do you mind if i look around on my own?", "oh, yeah ok" the man replied walking back over to the door waiting for more people to arrive. Jake walked up the stairs past an elderly couple who politly smiled at him as he shifted by. Once he had reached his parents room he acted like her was admiring the view until a young man left, then he closed and locked the door. He looked for a small mark on the wall which stuck out a bit but it was difficult to see because the wall had been repainted. After 5 or so minutes there was a knock at the door, "excuse me...sir?" came a voice from the other side, Jake ignored it as he kicked a hole in the bottom of the wall near the window. He reached in and pulled out a briefcase and opened it, there were notes in there which took him by suprise, 50 senkal notes, hundreds of them. He reached in again to find yet another briefcase with the same amount in but there was a note on top of the money. It read

_Jake – Abby – Paul_

_23 / 09 / 2012_

_Love_

_Adam and Emily_

Jake stared at the note confused, what could that mean who were Adam and Emily? But he had little time to think before the knocks at the door became louder and the people became more impatient. He had one last reach and couldn't find anything but as he withdrew his hand a pouch fell onto his hand, he picked it up, stuffed it in his pocket, opened the window and climbed out. Jake walked quickly around the rooftop and jumped down onto a small cage where some gas bottles were kept then onto the ground and ran as fast as he could away from the house. He saw his bus just about to depart from the bus stop, so he ran after it yelling "Oi STOP!!". The bus driver must of seen him as she stopped and waited for him to board. He got onto the bus panting, he gave the driver a £2 coin and said "London bus station please". He made his way down the bus to the very back and sat down still with both briefcases he went to look at the note again but he felt something tap him on the waist as he went to open it. The pouch. Jake had been in such a hurry that he hadn't been able to look at what was in it. As he opened it he was amazed to see a small dagger, it was encrusted with rubys and it glowed bright blood red. The blade was 4.5 inches long and the handle was 3 inches. The contents of the handle swirled around like cream through a whisk. Jake decided it was best to put it away as he was on a public bus. Just over an hour later he found himself knocking on the door of the apartment. "Who is it?" Abby's voice called. "Jake" he replied. She opened the door a crack to see if it actually was and then swung it open and looked at the 2 briefcase's. "Money?" she said hopefully. "loads he said opening a case and throwing it on the sofa, "but read this" he said passing her the note. She read it and looked up with the same confused look as Jake had back at the house. "what does it –" "I dunno" Jake said cutting her off. He had the dagger in his pocket, but he kept it to himself. The three of them had gone down to the cafe for a few hours before returning for their suitcases, and then they went down to the London docks. There was a whole closed off area in the docks with 2 muscular men at the gate which had PRIVERT writtern across it. SpringBeck was also writtern across the top. Jake, Abby and Paul approached the gate, "stop, show your passes" said one of the men. "Erm, Passes?" Jake repeated. "Its ok! Let them through their with us" a firmilliar voice called. The men opened the gate and Jake, Abby and Paul wheeled in their suitcases, and Jake and Abby had a briefcase each. "Hello you three" Phillips greeted them, "take your bags with you up there" he said pointing at the steps up to a large ferry filled with people. As they entered the boat a silence swept through the deck for a moment and then the air was filled with clapping as they walked onto the main deck.

CHAPTER THREE: A NEW ENVIROMENT

The boat was full of students of all ages, shapes and sizes. All of them staring at Jake, Abby and Paul as they walked through the crowds to a table at the far end. "Abby!" someone called, "Abby!". Abby looked up and saw a familiar face, it was Mellissa. Abby's face lit up as she walked over to meet her taking Paul with her, Jake watched Mellissa introduce Abby to her group of friends but was quickly interrupted by 3 lads sitting down on the table, one sat next to him, a tall black haired boy. The other two sat opposite him, one was a slightly overweight boy with short curly blonde hair. The other was skinny with rather large cheekbones that stuck noticeably out of his face. "Oi Oi" said the tall one in a cheerful voice, "Im Patrick O'Conner, this is Michael and Ryan" he said pointing to the others who both muttered "alright". "Im Jake" he said, the 3 boys gave a little chuckle, "You don't have to introduce yourself Jake, trust me your well known, my parents wont shut up about you since you saved Phillips, im beginning to think they already like you more than me!" Patrick yelled grinning followed by the other two laughing. "Your new here then, what house you hoping for?" Michael asked impatiently. "I don't know anything about them really" Jake replied. "Christ you'd think they'd fill him in a bit more" Ryan said in suprise "well there's 5 houses, Elm, Willow, Beach, Ash and Oak" Ryan added. "Oak being the best" added quickly by Michael grinning. "We havn't come top in any inter-house events for years but we have some genuine charactors in ours" Patrick smiled. "Who normally wins then?" Jake inquired. "Elm or Willow, you see the guy over there built like tank" Patrick said pointing over to a muscular black guy. "He's wastelander champion 3 years running, he has'nt lost yet, he's in Willow" he added. "the skinny asian guy over there, he's the drift champion, he's been doing it since he was like 8" Michael said staring at him, "Mike came 2nd to him last year, close race only a second between them" Ryan said. "We're moving!" some people were yelling from the window. Mike turned around not looking impressed, then turned back to face them, "first years" he said shaking his head maturelly. Jake remembered ticking wastelander but didn't know what it was. "What is wastelander?" Jake question at the three, "wastelander is.... sort of like cage fighting-" Michael said looking at Jake. "-The fight only ends by one player giving up or getting his ass knocked out", "Oak suck at it" Patrick said disappointedly. After 5 hours journey Patrick, Ryan and Michael had explaned nearly everything he needed to know. Another 5 boys made there way towards Jake and his new friends. "Oi-" Ryan nudging Michael "here we go" pointing at the 5 who came to a stop a foot from the table. "Alright queers" the one in the middle said, "You must be Jake then, Im Craig. What are you hanging around with these dweebs for?" he continued. Ryan stood up angrily as Craigs group took a step towards him he quickly sat down regretting it. "Does he talk?" Craig asked Patrick sarcastically as his group let out a roar of laughter. Jake said nothing but stared daggers at him. Craig's eyes narrowed, "You can stop the thousand yard stare, I've seen it all before". Jake made a sudden jerking movement with a closed fist in which Craig and his group jumped back. "Funny guy-" Craig yelled angilly as a crowd began to form, "-are you really a _badass_ or do you just act like one?" he added slapping Jake around the back of the head, Jake imediatly jumped to his feet furious as he felt Patrick get up behind him and grabbed his should to hold him back. "Patrick! Control your animal!" Craig screamed to which a loud thunder of laughter spread throughout the crowd, "You should be good at it by now, living with your mother and all" he added spitfully. Patricks eyes filled with rage as he used Jake's shoulder to propel himself forward and deliver a right hook onto the side of his face. Craig fell backwards as his group jumped forward, one of them headbutting Patrick making him fall backwards onto Jake. Craigs group consisted of Toby Mc'Guire who was the biggest there with long blonde hair, Richard Armarni who was the same size and build as Jake but with no hair, Josh Fisher who was fat with to much gel in his hair to make it stand up and Mark Davey who was small and looked as though he had been deprived of food for quite some time. Michael and Ryan pushed them away trying to brake it up, they looked successful until Craig got up and made a grab for Jake's throat but he was met by yet another blow to the jaw, this time by Jake. The crowd now had grown so that people were pushing to see what was going on. Jake was unaware that a circle had formed around him and Craig, Jake felt a mighty thud to his ribs as Craig tackled him to the ground and repeatedly punched him in the face and ribs. "Whats going on here?!-" a prefect yelled "brake it up!" finially making his way through the crowd and pushing Craig off. "You two with me" the tall brown haired prefect barked leading them away by their collers. A loud "Wayyyyyy!" broke out from the crowd who were delighted to see the brawl. "What happened? Where's Jake?" Abby asked quickly to Mellissa, "him and Craig Anderson just beat the living daylights out of each other, he's been taken into isolation I'd expect" she said bitterly. Indeed that is where he was taken.


End file.
